


being with you makes the flame burn good

by quantumoddity



Series: Widomauk Modern AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Modern AU, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Caleb loves to watch his boyfriend Mollymauk play his music and tonight he wants to show him just how much





	being with you makes the flame burn good

It always struck Caleb that Mollymauk’s music was a lot like Molly himself. 

Loud, colourful, fast paced and florid, blossoming to immediately fill the space that contained it, restless. It would reach out and quicken Caleb’s heartbeat until he was blushing, making him feel so suddenly awake and alive that it was dizzying.

His music had been the first part of Molly that Caleb had fallen in love with. And listening to it, every single time since, had been like falling for him all over again. 

Coming to watch his boyfriend play after his classes, in any number of slightly dingy bars that were all starting to blur together in his mind into a seamless vista of stained hardwood floors and loud band posters and a drinks menu a mile long when he just wanted a beer, it had become something of a lifeline for Caleb. Something to pull him away from holding his head under the water back at the library until there was a burning in his chest and eyes and mind that didn’t clear for days. Mollymauk gave him that, a reason to put down his books and feel human again. 

It had been like that for a while. Every single day was just another little thing reminding him that he was loved and loved someone in turn, small things like the way he’d always set his favourite mug out with the coffee powder ready in it for when he came home from school, the way Molly would wear his shirts just to feel his scent against him, the way he’d kiss him in the mornings and hold him in the evenings, small actions in themselves but to Caleb they were the world. He’d still have to pinch himself sometime to remember it was all real. 

And watching Mollymauk perform was just  _breath taking._

Every single movement he made on that stage was part of a dance that lasted from when he first picked up the mic to when he took an impossibly low, sweeping bow at the end of his set. As he sang, he’d move across whatever small space the bar had given him and Yasha to play in, hips and limbs all fluid, pitched perfectly to the tempo and beat of the music, hips snapping and fingers twisting, tail making lazy, careless shapes in the air. Under the lights, his purple skin always looked ethereally gorgeous, as the candy colours from the filters up above swept across him, turning them into something deep and animated, making Molly look like he didn’t belong in this reality that was so bland and cold and lifeless in comparison to him. Up there, he was always something unsettlingly unreal, fabulous and painted and almost too brilliant to be held in Caleb’s eyes. And he’d only get more beautiful the more the set went on, as he became more breathless and his eyes grew much wider and a flush raised on his chest and neck and cheeks. His shirt would start to cling to his chest, whether he was binding that day or not, in impossibly distracting ways and sweat would start to bead on his forehead. He was just so kinetic, so dynamic, so alive. 

And that was his boyfriend. He was a real and tangible part of Caleb’s life; he loved him and he woke up with his deep violet curls in his face and his breath on the back of his neck and his tail wrapped around his leg like an anchor every morning. 

Caleb was still getting used to feeling so genuinely happy as a rule.

And as he sat there at a single table just off from the bar where the shadow was thickest, watching Mollymauk and Yasha run through the songs that he’d heard them practise so many times and even heard Molly singing in the shower every morning that he could recite them all from memory, it went a little beyond just happiness. 

He was wearing that outfit Caleb loved so much. The tight black trousers made of leather imitation so they caught the light like the surface of liquid ink, the cut off top, with some curse scrawled on it in Abyssal, that left his stomach bare, those boots that came right up to clasp his thighs and so much jewellery in his horns and ears and on his fingers that he was left looking like the modern interpretation of a voracious dragon in amongst his treasures. Every motion he made only highlighted more thigh, more hip, more waist. He kept winking and running his forked tongue over his teeth in pauses between the already scandalous lyrics until the whole effect was just unfair. 

And of course, as hidden as Caleb was, Molly’s scarlet eyes found him in the middling crowd until it was obvious that every play was directed entirely towards him, until the whole song just became a seduction, with his name written on it. It didn’t help, obviously, that Caleb knew exactly when this song had been written; his own naked back had provided the firm surface for Molly’s journal as he’d scrawled out the words frenetically in the blurred afterglow of a night of fucking that had left the both of them unable to walk properly the day after. 

Caleb grunted softly and shifted in his seat, gripping his glass a little harder, never once taking his eyes off his boyfriend. 

The song ended with a high, sweet note that shook something in his lower belly, like Molly had somehow hit the exact resonance of his longing and was teasing it mercilessly. Caleb’s mind was made up and he was moving a good few beats before Molly announced, panting in between his words, that he and Yasha would be taking a short break before finishing up tonightand tips in the form of drinks were always eagerly accepted. 

He was right there waiting at the bottom of the bank of steps leading from the stage, smiling crookedly as Mollymauk spied him and gleefully leapt into his arms, the tiefling seeming utterly unsurprised as Caleb immediately pulled him into a fierce kiss. Though neither of the boys noticed, Yasha edged past them, rolling her eyes with what could almost be described as fondness, and headed wordlessly to the bar to get some pretty girl to buy her a drink. 

“Where can we go?” Caleb murmured, once their lips parted to gasp for air. 

“There’s a room backstage,” Molly smirked, knowing immediately what he meant, “It locks.”

Calen nodded in approval and didn’t waste a single second more in spiriting his boyfriend away through an unmarked door to where he’d indicated. He didn’t have a problem kissing Molly in front of the crowd (in fact, it had been at least part of the point) but the next bit he wanted to do in private. 

The back room where Molly and Yasha had thrown their instrument bags and coats while they were performing was neither big, comfortable nor particularly romantic but it had a wall, one that was merely painted plaster and scarred with the tacky residue and ripped off corners of gods knew how many posters and schedules and set lists, and that was the sum total of what Caleb needed. 

“So you liked it, huh?” Molly gigged lightly as Caleb dropped him to his feet and pressed him back against the wall with a slight thunk. 

“I did,” Caleb gasped back, voice low and slightly snarled at the edges with his desperation, “As well you know, you little tease.” 

“What? I was only singing?” 

How someone could look so sincerely innocent as they were being pressed back against a wall and having the front of their pants damn near ripped open by their boyfriend, Caleb had no idea. 

“Only singing?” he repeated incredulously, arching his eyebrow as he yanked the too long sleeve of his flannel further up his forearm to keep it out of the way. 

The change was startling, as Molly’s eyes sparked wantonly and his smile turned hungry, as he dropped his innocent act that was so convincing Caleb was reminded why his boyfriend was an actor, “I missed you today. I wanted you. And I didn’t feel like waiting till we got home.” 

Caleb chuckled and pressed a kiss right against the most sensitive point on Mollymauk’s neck, making him tip back and shudder and moan almost silently. On automatic, his tail wrapped around them both, pulling their hips closer together and Caleb smirked. 

“Well, now you have me.” 

His hand slipped under the tight waist of Molly’s trousers and stroked the already damp fabric of his briefs as he kissed him full on the lips in both a surrender to his urges and a practical measure; he wasn’t certain how soundproof this changing room was and Mollymauk was very loud. 

Molly threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt as he widened his legs and gave Caleb as much space as he could. He whined piteously as those fingers stayed resolutely over the fabric, teasing and taunting him, though he recognised this was payback for getting Caleb hard from across the bar and leaving him to wait. 

To sweeten the pot a little, he lifted one leg and pressed it firmly between Caleb’s legs, feeling him twitch and immediately start to work the crotch of his jeans against Molly’s knee. In recompense, those wonderful, strong fingers, calloused and roughened by years of reading and writing, pushed his underwear to one side and skin met skin. Gods, his hands were cold but the contrast was sharply sweet, like biting into a slice of blood orange. Molly cried out into Caleb’s mouth and began to rock hard against the pressure he provided, the two of them writhing together. 

Caleb let everything below his waist work on automatic, focusing on his fingers trapped in that divine heat as his boyfriend’s thighs clamped down on him. He let his thumb roll across his clit, back and forth, while his finger worked their way inside him, earning him a high, tremulous wail from Molly once they slipped past the tight seal of his skin. He knew exactly where to go, running the pads of his fingers over that ridge just inside him. Some part of Caleb’s brain that had broken off and was wandering, dreaming, as the rest of it curled and thrashed in pleasure, it remembered when they’d just started dating and he’d blurted out a consideration in the middle of doing exactly this (though in their own bed) that maybe his fingers would come back to him stained purple. Fortunately, Molly had laughed raucously and pushed Caleb’s head down under the blankets, suggesting that he see if he’d get a purple tongue in the same way. 

Caleb giggled hysterically and refocused himself, loving that they had silly little memories like that. 

Molly was panting and trembling in his arms, “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck,_ oh Caleb, I’m so close…”

Caleb only nodded, unsurprised that it hadn’t taken long, they were on the clock after all. He kissed Molly hard just as his fingers locked down, pressing hard on his sweet spot and his swollen clit in the same moment so what happened next was just an inevitability. Molly seized up and choked out a scream of his name as he soaked Caleb’s fingers. In almost the same second, his wizard followed suit, legs going weak underneath him as he released and unwound, nearly sinking to the floor though he just about managed to keep his feet. 

They allowed themselves a few moments of quiet, foreheads pressed together, their breath one hot gasp. Then Molly moved his hands to Caleb’s face and kissed him sweetly, with so much love and gentleness that he could only return it eagerly. 

“I have a set to finish,” the tiefling mumbled apologetically, when they were both themselves again. 

“Of course,” Caleb nodded in understanding, dragging his sleeve over his forehead, “Go play, Molly. I’ll be watching.” 

His boyfriend grinned and kissed him again, just because he loved him so damn much in that moment, and they made themselves look as presentable as they could, grinning and giggling conspiratorially at each other the whole time. 

 

For the rest of the evening, whenever Mollymauk caught Caleb’s eye from the stage, he would smile and light up so excitedly. 

Caleb had fallen in love watching Molly performing. Just as Molly had fallen in love performing for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @mollymauk-teafleak  
> Please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
